


Leur Dernière Aventure

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: College, Comedy, F/M, One Night Stands, Wedding Night
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Casey et Derek, lors de leur nuit de noces, se souviennent en plaisantant de leur relation pas si platonique.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 5





	Leur Dernière Aventure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their Last One-Night Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320301) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian). 



« Quoi ? »

Son ton de voix était un peu haut. Elle le regarde, les joues teintées de rose, avec une certaine timidité, comme elle s’étendait sur le lit, dépouillé de la douce, robe de soie, la culotte et les talons qui correspondent, avec son mari perché entre ses genoux.

Casey pensait qu'il se déshabillait aussi. Continuez la fête. Dieu sait qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle a imaginé le costume noir de minuit tombant sur le sol à côté de sa robe de mariée et son poids l'épingler vers le bas, mais il seulement la regarde, et sa question est laissée sans réponse.

« Derek ? » Elle essaie à nouveau, levant un pied pour le piquer dans la poitrine. « Je pensais que le marié a eu la frousse avant la cérémonie, ne pas après, quand sa nouvelle femme est nue. C'est la bonne partie. »

Un rire vient à son regard pointu, que frise ses lèvres et faire briller ses yeux de châtaignier. Derek capture sa cheville, embrasse leur coup-de-pied et chacun de ses orteils, puis laisse sa jambe tomber comme il rampe jusqu'à son corps, ouvrant la voie avec ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai certainement pas la frousse. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fasses ? » Elle demande. « Tu profites de la vue ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, Princesse. » Derek plaisante.

Ses dents trouvent son cou, grattant le bord de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Casey enroule ses bras autour de lui, accroche ses chevilles autour de son dos. Il oblige avec un claquement de hanches. Même à travers son costume, il est chaud, il est dur. Elle est complètement insatisfaite qu'il est encore habillé.

Poussant sur sa poitrine, Casey souffle. « Je voudrais une vue, aussi. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Derek s'éloigne avec un rire, les doigts vont à ses boutons de manchette. « Merde, ne peut même pas laisser un homme s'émerveiller un peu. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu émerveilles, mon amour ? »

« De toi. »

Il sourit, jette ses boutons de manchette sur la table de chevet, sa veste sur le sol. Casey se lève à genoux, l'aidant à déballer et déboutonner sa chemise, déboucler sa ceinture, perdre son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements dans le désordre.

Enfin, heureuse de son état de déshabillage, elle le tire vers le bas sur le lit, pour être brusquement retourné, alors il est sous elle avec ses doigts glissant vers le haut de ses hanches et côtes.

« C'est juste ... Je ne suis pas fou, n'est-ce pas ? » Derek se demande, à haute voix. « Nous sommes allés dans un bar. Nous étions ivres. J'ai eu une idée stupide, et aujourd'hui... Nous sommes mariés. Je pensais que j'étais une aventure d'un soir, tu sais ? »

Quand ses mains atteignent ses seins, Casey pose le sien sur eux. Son pouce trace l'anneau sur sa main gauche, la sensation du métal chaud tirant un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Il est seulement là pour une seconde, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un scintillement de luxure et Derek donne à ses seins une pression ludique.

C'était, en effet, vraiment étrange.

Les deux étaient des beaux-enfants. Son père et sa mère se sont rencontrés dans un site de rencontres avec des centaines de milliers d'abonnés, sa photo de profil était complètement peu flatteuse et sa description est sorti comme nécessiteux. Pourtant, ils se sont encore rencontrés, sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés.

La connaissance de Casey et Derek, si vous pouvez appeler le fait, ils ont partagé un mur, frères et sœurs, parents et une _voiture_ , a été difficile dans ses premières années. Ils étaient des gens très différents, et ils sont toujours, toujours sous l'illusion que leur vie se déroulerait exactement comme ils s'y attendaient. Sous cet objectif, l'autre était le seul obstacle avant que tous leurs rêves deviennent réalité.

C'était un obstacle tenace, comme il semblait. L'univers semblait les mettre en selle les uns avec les autres, mais s'ils étaient honnêtes, ils ont été forcés d'admettre que l'univers n'avait rien à voir avec cela, ils sont restés ensemble parce qu'ils étaient obsédés les uns par les autres.

Casey a honte de penser qu'elle a choisi Queens parce qu'elle a intercepté le courrier de Derek et a conclu que c'était sa meilleure offre. Elle n'a même pas considéré les autres collèges, elle a été acceptée ou même contempler l'idée d'aller à Broadway.

Pendant l'université, quand leurs références et les pressions de la vie d'adolescent se sont fondues en rien, ils ont doublé vers le bas dans leur prise d'étranglement sur l'autre, tenant une résistance plutôt symbolique contre vivre ensemble dans un appartement hors campus et de continuer à travers la vie en s'appuyant fortement les uns sur les autres. Casey a fourni la stabilité et le soutien matériel à Derek alors qu'il essayait de concilier sa carrière athlétique avec ses exigences académiques, tandis que Derek a empêché Casey d'essayer d'embrasser le monde et juste sortir épuiser de l'autre côté.

La symbiose a été un grand succès pour les deux, et non seulement leur a permis de devenir plus réalisé sur ces mêmes espoirs et rêves qu'ils pensaient que l'autre entravé, ils ont également trouvé le bonheur en compagnie de l'autre.

À une telle occasion, après leur dernier jour d'examens universitaires, Derek a convaincu Casey d'aller à un pub crawl pour le célébrer. C'était la première fois qu’il n’avait jamais fait une telle chose, comme sa méthode de mise à la terre sont habituellement juste impliqué une farce, la télévision bon marché et la malbouffe. Il ne se souvient pas exactement pourquoi il a choisi de l'inviter à cette occasion en particulier, et il ne sait pas pourquoi elle a accepté, mais elle l'a fait.

Là, une bière est venue après une autre, puis une autre. Ils rient de leur vie, de leurs expériences universitaires. Bientôt, ils franchissent cette étape « heureux ivres », puis ils pleurent sur le fait qu'ils grandissent, devenant adultes. Puis, il a eu l'idée de faire une dernière erreur d'adolescent, et elle est d'accord, le conduisant à son lit.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'attendaient à une vague de regrets pour les frapper durement, mais il n'est jamais venu. Au lieu de cela, tous les deux ont estimé était le désir et la crainte. Dans un rare moment de franchise, Derek a dit ce qui était sur son esprit, et donc ils sont partis pour le petit déjeuner ensemble.

En riant, elle tombe en avant, accolé par ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. « C'était, et maintenant nous sommes mariés. »

Lent et doux, Casey l'embrasse, excité pour leur vie à venir.


End file.
